1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage pooling, and more particularly to management of provisioning and storage pooling for journal based backup, recovery, and remote copy of data. The present invention is yet more particularly related to management of storage pooling in storage systems having storage devices of varying performance attributes and the allocation of the storage pools to journals having varying performance priorities.
2. Discussion of Background
Data is increasingly being stored in large scale storage systems with multiple physical and logical devices. Backing up stored data is of primary importance to all vendors of data storage and particularly to data users.
Several methods are conveniently used to prevent data loss. Typically, data is backed up in a periodic manner (e.g., once per day) by a system administrator. Many systems are commercially available which provide backup and recovery of data (e.g., Veritas, NetBackup, Legato/Networker, and so on). Another technique is known as volume shadowing. This technique produces a mirror image of data onto a secondary storage system as it is being written tot he primary storage system.
Journaling is a backup and restore technique commonly used in database systems. An image of the data to be backed up is taken. Then, as changes are made to the data, a journal of changes is maintained. Recovery of data is accomplished by applying the journal to an appropriate image to recover data at any point in time. Typical database systems, such as Oracle, can perform journaling.